conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Languages of United Trowo
There are many languages spoken in United Trowo. This article will cover the not only the languages spoken in the political entity United Trowo, but also the associated conworld. Lastly, I would like to acknowledge the people that have granted me permission to use their conlangs. Overview The most spoken language in United Trowo (Conworld) is Unitikèn. It was a language constructed after the Great War as an unbiased language so that no particular group around the world would learn it faster than the rest. It was meant to also be a vague reconstruction of a proto-language that was spoken on Trowo 5000 years ago. However, in reality, speakers of certain languages like Hadran and Kineliz may find the grammar structures more familiar and thus easier to learn than other speakers. To account for this, loanwords are borrowed from languages whose grammatical structures are further removed from Unitikèn. The phonology and phonotactics are not simple per se, but feature the more common phonemes and phoneme groups in other languages spoken in United Trowo. The second most spoken language is Kineliz, whose speakers are clustered around the Mid-North. As the Mid-North is the most populous division on Trowo, with over 33 billion people speak Kineliz as their first or second language. Many also speak Kineliz in the Holy Republic and The Independent Alliance of Systems. The third most spoken language is Niwedaga, whose speakers are clustered at the North-East. Unitikèn Main article: Unitikèn Unitikèn, romanised as Unitican, is the first language of the citizens of United Trowo and The Independent Alliance of Systems. In spite of their hostility, many from the Holy Republic and Semeno have some cursory knowledge of it due to media exposure and necessity in trade. It is estimate that 120 billion people are able to speak the language. Sample Sentence É rý linno andocociul, six wunjueto syailu usuya anriss-sów. And then the rains return again, we will witness the beauty of the desert. /eɪ raɪ linno andot͡siul siks wund͡ʒuɛto sja(ɪ)lu usuya anɾissɔw/ and time-indicator repe.come.natvol 1pp.incl.nom observe.evi.fut n.class.nat beauty desert.gen Lit: And time rain again.come.naturally we observe.confirm.will the(for nature) beauty desert.of Kineliz Kineliz is a language spoken by the Kineliz, Hadran, Kidhax and Xan peoples. It bears the most resemblance to Unitican, and is thought to have changed little since 5000 years ago. Nonetheless it does not guarantee mutal intelligebility, and is more akin to an English speaker listening to Dutch or an Italian speaker listening to Romanian. Sample Sentence A lado hand zho vri, si le kwa niya alahosalli And then the rains return again, we will witness the beauty of the desert. /a lado hand ʒo vɾi si lɛ kwa nɪja alahosali/ and rain again come that.time-indicator, 1pp.nom will(modal) see beauty neg.water.place.gen Lit: And rain again come that time, we will see beauty no.water.place.of Level of Intelligibility with Unitican If translated word for word to Unitican with its cognate, it may be recognisable. É linno ando co výn-rý, siks hin koas nithnya an-raho-syail-sów. Translating back to English yields: And when the rain comes again, we confirm will see the art of the dry land. Kuat Kuat is a language that is spoken many by people in the central, such as the Minang Kuat and Tertanyah. It is spoken by around 4.5 billion in United Trowo Sample Sentence Kermudian hujan kembali lagi, kita akan memerhati kecantekan luhasnya paseh. Jẽzɨk Jẽzɨk is a language spoken by the Niezdobɨtɨ people of the South-East. Kau1 Ngian1 Kau1 Ngian1 (高言) is a language spoken by the Zyiɛŋ1 Mien1 (盛民) people of the North East. Sample Sentence 雨来之时， 必见证沙漠之美 jiu2 ləi1 tsyi1 zyiə1 pyit4 kien3 tsiəŋ3 sha1 mak4 tsyi1 mijh2 Gugen Gugen (국엔), also known as Gugeo (국어), is a language spoken by the Keodae (거대) people of the Far-East. Sample Sentence 비가 다시 오면, 우리는 사막의 아름다움을 목격하겠습니다 Biga dasi omyeon, urineun samage areumdaumeul moggeoykhagesseumnida. Niwedaga Niwedaga is spoken by people of the North-East Sample Sentence Ꮎ Ꮣ ᎣᎦᏍᎹ ᎩᎴᎲᏓᎯᏥ ᎭᎵ ᎨᏯᎦᏥ ᎡᎦᏍ ᏌᏙᎱᏅᏁᎵ Na da ogasma gilehędahiji hali geyagaji egas sadohunęneli. /na da oˈgasma ˈgilehə̃daˌhid͡ʒi ˈhali ˈgejaˌgad͡ʒi egas saˈdohunə̃ˌneli/ and when PL.rain FUT.3SG-INANIM.come.again then FUT.1PL-EXCL.see OBJ.beauty desert.POSS.3SG-INANIM *This conlang was created by /u/agonizian from /r/conlangs of reddit. Ryuku Ryuku is spoken by people of the Mid-West *This conlang was created by /u/PadawanNerd from /r/conlangs of reddit. Eekjap Makatep Eekjap Makatep is the heritage language of the Far-South *This conlang was created by /u/peupoilumi from /r/conlangs of reddit. mi mi is a constructed language spoken by the the people of Semeno. *This conlang was created by /u/phunanon from /r/conlangs of reddit. Category:Languages Category:United Trowo Category:Trowo